Fantendo Smash Bros. Haymaker
Fantendo Smash Bros. Haymaker is a FSB game made by Dreams Inc., the game was met with mixed reviews due to its strange story and its new mechanics. Story See full story here: Fantendo Smash Bros. Haymaker/Flash Knockdown The story takes place trillions of years after the tales of the Fantendoverse had happened, now the stories of the heroes such as Unten, Sketch, Strafe and Reese are just legends, and the world is much more normal than how it used to be, we witness the story of a girl known as "Liza", whose parents are murdered and she's sent to live with her uncles. However she can't remember seeing her uncles when she was a child and they start acting really strangely, so one day she decides to explore the basement even when she's told not to and finds, among a group of corpses, some glass jars with balls of light inside them, her uncles find her out and their skin peels off, revealing strange demons who make the corpses rise to life and corner her, she tries fighting them but by accident makes one of the jars fall and break, making the ball of light transform into Unten, Unten helps Liza escape and the two find out that Liza's "uncles" were part of a gigantic demonic cult and that they have to stop them and retrieve other jars with lights inside them, which are spirits of the characters from the past Fantendoverse. Gameplay The main fights play similarly to Smash Bros. but there are a ton of changes, for example now in order to lose instead of having to be thrown off the stage, a character needs to exceed their "Vitalimit", in other words, they have to be hit so hard that they exceed a certain number, though throwing a character off the stage does a lot of damage, among that there are a ton of other changes, such as: Equipment One of the key mechanics of fights in this game is "Equipment", while one can choose to play "Clean" with no equipment, playing with Equipment is what changes up the game, when you choose to play with Equipment, before a fight every character starts off as a ball of light inside a glass jar, usually when playing Clean they just break free right away and start fighting, but if you play with Equipment they'll instead topple over and end up upside down, what you have to do now is play a minigame in which they have to go lower and lower until reaching the end, in the process finding treasures such as money, objects and upgrades, if you get to the end first you get more money but sometimes it's better to wander around and collect items, to move one has to push the joystick in a direction and rapidly tap the B button, or they could hold down the B button to charge up and then topple over, allowing them to roll around and get around faster, but once it runs out you will have to waste some time toppling back to your original position, as soon as one of the players gets to the end the minigame ends. Once that's over, you will be taken to a Shop before the battle and you'll be able to use your money to buy equipment, or sell the objects that you found to get more money, sometimes there might be a special item on sale which can be really helpful but this only happens sometimes and the items are usually expensive, once everyone is ready, they will be sent to a screen where they'll be able to put on all of the equipment, be it the ones found during the minigame or the ones bought in the shop, equipment work like Badges in Paper Mario, every piece of equipment has its own effect, rising stats, changing attacks, etc. and each piece of equipment has a number on it just like every character has a number assigned to them, the combined numbers of every piece of equipment equipped must NOT exceed the number the character has, or else they will be weared down by the equipment and their stats will be lowered drastically. KnockOuts When a player exceeds their Vitalimit, they're not out of the game for good, instead they will get a total of 8 seconds to rise up, in order to do that they must hit the A button 5 times in a row in a specific timing, if done correctly the player will keep fighting, however everytime they're knocked out the countdown and rythm will both go faster, making it tough to time it correctly, finally if one is knocked out more than 6 times they will automatically lose by TKO, though the total amount of times one has to be knocked out in order to lose by TKO can be changed. Dashing and Speeds A new move that characters have is "Dashing", a move in which a character dashes forwards, as the name implies, with this move players can escape tricky situations, but it can only be done on land (unless you're a specific character) and if it's done too much in a short amount of time, it will start failing and they will trip instead, leaving them open for attack. Speeds on the other hand are a new mechanic introduced into the game that switches up gameplay a lot, there are 3 types of Switch that can be accessed at any time with the press of a button in a battle. *'Speed 1' is the slowest speed, characters go very slow and their jump becomes way lower but they become much stronger. *'Speed 2' is the default speed, characters go at a normal pace and their jump is pretty standard, all of the players start in this speed when they start a match. *'Speed 3' severely weakens attacks but makes you much more agile, allowing you to run around faster and jump higher and make chains of attacks. Speeds add more strategy to the game, however, certain characters maneuver better in certain speeds, for example, a heavy character going on Speed 3 might help a lot to maneuver, but he might trip due to the high speeds, and a really fast and light character when in Speed 1 might randomly speed up for a brief moment from time to time. Weaving A new move known as "Weaving" is introduced to make players pay attention to attacks from other fighters, Weaving can be used to dodge attacks and counter-attack right after but the direction the attack comes from is important, as one can weave left, right and back and one needs to weave in the right direction to avoid the incoming attack, for example if someone performs a straight-forwards jab, it can be dodged by weaving left or right, if someone swings a blade horizontally then you can weave back to dodge it. Infinity Weaving If you weave at least once correctly, you can pull off an "Infinity Weaving", a move performed by weaving left and right repteadly to make your character start weaving in an 8-pattern, allowing him to dodge most (but not all) incoming attacks for a brief amount of time, however after the Infinity Weaving is over your character will be exhausted and won't be able to Infinity Weave again until you pull off another weave correctly. Dempsey Roll A move used by the famous boxer "Jack Dempsey", it can only be done by filling up your "Weave Bar" which is filled up by pulling off weaves in order to dodge attacks, if one pulls 6 weaves correctly in a row, they will be able to perform the Dempsey Roll, to do this one must first Infinity Weave and then start tapping any of the attack buttons over and over again, then your character will use the momentum from the weaving to pull off a barrage of rapid punches, this move can be devastating if it hits, as it does a lot of damage, but while performing a Dempsey Roll you can only move forwards a small bit. Finale Badge and Ultrattacks Everytime a player damages another, not only does the opponent's Vitalimit go up, but the attacker's "Ultra Count", a percentage that fills up very slightly every time a player damages an opponent, but will stop rising if he attacks the same opponent over and over, if a player fills up their Ultra Count bar to more than 100% they will be rewarded with an "Finale Badge" appearing on the stage, it cannot be picked up by anyone other than the one who exceeded the Ultra Count, however other fighters can try to take out the player before he takes his Finale Badge, once the player has taken their Finale Badge, they'll gain the ability to perform an "Ultrattack", which is a very strong move useful in taking out opponents, but they only have one shot until they have to fill their Ultra Count all over again, so they have to be careful. Supearls Throughout the match, sometimes a net will fall from the top of the screen held down by a rope and be pulled back with a bunch of pearls and one specific glowing pearl inside, after which the net will swing back and forth until breaking and releasing the pearls onto the stage, every pearl can be broken with 6 hits, however they all disappear after a few seconds so it's mostly unnecessary to attack the pearls, unless you find the glowing pearl, dubbed "Supearl", hidden in between the bunch of pearls, if you manage to find and break the Supearl before it disappears, you'll get a "Supra Finale", a devastating attack which can be stronger than the Ultrattack, however, just like the Ultrattack, you have only one shot. Roster The roster contains a total of 21 characters, 7 of them are default, 7 of them are unlockable and the other 7 are in the "Mythical" category, Mythical characters are unlocked by special means such as entering a special code, finding a secret area in Story Mode, connecting the game to another, etc. Default Unlockable Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games